


A special Pearlina / Splatoon drabble thing (that's a word, right?)

by PalkiaNightfire



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pearlina, Romance, This is my first time tagging things so I'm sorry, Yuri, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalkiaNightfire/pseuds/PalkiaNightfire
Summary: Rated T for mention of racism and swearing. Just a little thing I came up with thanks to some wonderful inspiration. Please don't post mean or negative reviews. I hope you enjoy. Marina has a bad day and comes home to her loving girlfriend Pearl who comforts her. Same name fic from Fanfiction dot net and Tumblr. Enjoy!





	A special Pearlina / Splatoon drabble thing (that's a word, right?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend Mason](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+Mason).



All she could think about was how hard her day was without her silly beloved partner’s enthusiastic protection around the city’s people. Without the smaller girl, life was so cruel and awful. She never realized how much she needed the peppy and angry girl.

Wiping her eyes as she reached her shared apartment, she sighed and sat on the porch for a moment, thinking about the day. Everyone was so… racist… without Pearl being around and snapping at anyone who even dared to look their way. Everyone had always hated octopuses, octopi. Pearl was the only thing keeping her alive, so it seemed. She hadn’t really given it any thought, Pearl’s importance honestly when it came to race or species. It didn’t matter if she were a squid or Marina an octoling.  Everyone loved the two together. But when Pearl wasn’t around? The truth came out from the squids of the city. Marina was hated for what she was and there was nothing she could do to change it.

Taking a deep breath, she shakily stood up and opened the door, eyes widening when she was covered in confetti and sparkles, and an over excited Pearl in a messy cooking apron stood before her with a big cake slice and a big blushing grin, and of course a “Welcome Home!” sign. Every day and night was an party with this one. But Pearl’s smile faded and she looked horrified when Marina fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably for no apparent reason. Pearl put the cake on a kitchen counter, running to hug and hold Marina without a word, rubbing her arms and back as she comforted the crying octoling, before with a grunt, lifted Marina off the floor and onto their pink and green couch. Yep. Pearl was pretty strong for her size. Carefully putting Marina down, Pearl cuddled against her, stroking her tentacle hair before finally speaking up. “Did your first day alone go to shit?” Marina laughed and lied against Pearl’s shoulder, sniffling and breathing hard. “Everyone hated me… they still hate octolings… it was so terrifying without you. I was so scared… they kept throwing things at me and yelling at me… I love you Pearl… please never leave my side.” She whispered and begged, and Pearl just smiled and tilted Marina’s head for a kiss, before nuzzling her nose. “I will always be here for you, and if nobody loves you here, that just makes me love you so much more.” She whispered back, and held Marina there, just lovingly embracing her. “I will always be by your side.”


End file.
